Theme Song Prompts
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: So, I basically took lines from the Miraculous Theme Song (extended version) and made short, funny one shots for each and every one. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

29659736572657365972657933567923657236592365972

 **Hello, My name's Marinette!**

19836592657365972697356792365792679365923

Marinette breathed in deeply, and then breathed out slowly.

She could do this.

"Hello! My name's Marinette." She smiled brightly, holding her hand out to no one in particular. "No, that's wrong…" Marinette positioned herself. "Hello, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, your new intern? No, that's wrong…" She banged her knuckles against her head.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" Marinette exclaimed, jumping and turning around. "My name's Marinette!" Then she realized just _who_ had come up to her and she burned bright red. Adrien looked far too amused for his own good.

"And I'm Adrien."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't, I mean-"

"That's not what you say when you introduce yourself." Adrien chuckled. "Even to someone you already know."

"Hahaha… right."

"Come on, father's ready to see you now."

297657923659236573295672936597326579623

 **There's something about me that, no one knows yet.**

9275697236597263752567923659763579326579236927635297365976

Marinette rolled her eyes, laughing along to Alya's funny story

But much more pressing matters were at hand. Marinette looked away and at her mirror, contemplating on how she would do it. She could see Tikki in it's reflection, encouraging her to do it.

She had invited Alya over for the past several days now, determined to tell her, only for it to slip away and out of her grasp.

Not this time.

"Girl, are you okay?" She asked. A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes as she leaned in. "Thinking about Adrien? Marinette rolled her eyes. "No, just trying to figure out how I should tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, there's something about me that, no one knows yet." She admitted, avoiding Alya's gaze.

"What?" Alya asked, her reporter instincts on haywire from the tension that was slowly growing in the room, but it wasn't nearly as thick as the anxiousness.

Marinette breathed in deeply.

"I'm obsessed with silly bands!"

29836597236597263975236579235997692765927365976523765923

 **Because I have a Secret.**

296573592657969236597236597365976972635792639573256392

"What's wrong, _purr_ incess?" Chat Noir posed for her again. "Not enjoying the view?"

"Oh, yes." Marinette looked away from Chat Noir with a smirk and to her chimney. "My chimney looks just as bland as ever, Chat. I could probably add something to it to make it look more like me, you know, add a touch of 'pizazz'." Chat Noir snorted from behind her, but Marinette could _not_ let him into her room. He would get…

What was the word for it?

"Come on, Mari, it's getting cold." He said. "Can't you let a poor, stray cat inside?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have a secret, silly chaton, and curiosity killed the cat." She turned around and walked right up to him, tapping his bell. "Now go runaway home and come bother me tomorrow night." Chat Noir grumbled something, but quickly said his goodbyes and left. She smiled smugly, walking back inside to her bedroom. Tikki came out of hiding, giggling a bit.

Just as she was about to go downstairs, something crashed on her balcony. With a gasp, she turned, seeing Chat Noir there with the door open, staring at her room in utter confusion.

"Chat!" The look changed to slightly betrayed and possessive, a hiss building up in his mouth.

"Marinette, why do you have a black cat in your room?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: We have updated!

Candy: Reviews!

 **C101 (Guest): You'll never know...**

 **Alexandra Elf: Why thank you!**

 **National Babe (Guest): Thank you!**

 **MiaouMiaouKitty (Guest): Thanks!**

Shandy: Enjoy!

923659736597267592365359236597236

 **I live a life, that's full of fun.**

2976572365972639756325697236597236957263795672936579235732

Marinette yawned, stretching on her couch in a very cat-like way.

"Papa, I'm so bored~!" She whined.

"Oh?" Tom laughed a bit.

"We closed the shop for the holiday, the internet is down, and I'm at a creative block!" She turned around to flop on the back of the couch, holding her hand away from her and towards the ceiling dramatically. "Woe is me, papa!"

"You know, Mari, I could always come over there and-"

"No, papa."

"But-"

"Nooo!" Marinette sat up. "I was joking, Papa! I live a life that's full of fun after all!"

"Ah, yes, that's right." Tom nodded seriously. "My daughter's heart has been captured by a fellow classmate. I have to find out who."

"Papa~!"

087508273058735780237580237052703857023750832750823750

 **It keeps me sharp, and on the run.**

29765736597265972635793259236597365972637956279365973

"Sometimes, when my father tries to tickle me, I'll use my superhero experience to escape. You know, it keeps me sharp and on the run from Papa's intentions. It's also good practice for tight situations." Ladybug shrugged. And evil glint entered Chat Noir's eyes, probing Ladybug to swallow nervously.

"Ticklish, my lady?" He asked. And that was when Ladybug knew.

She was screwed.

Ladybug shrieked, dodging the black figure just barely as it reached for her mid-section.

"Chat! No! Bad kitty!"

"But Milady, I only just found out!" He whined in return, reaching for her again, only for her to move away. "Can't I make sure it's true?"

"You weren't even supposed to find out!" She exclaimed, pulling out her yoyo. "Now, we should get started with patro-"

"Kitty pounce!"

"Gah!" Ladybug fell on her back from the impact of Chat Noir pouncing on her. Her eyes widened before his hand reached down to her sides and began tickling. Instant laughter bubbled out of her lips.

"Ch- hahaha- Chat~! St-Stop!" She exclaimed in between laughs.

"But Milady has a beautiful laugh!" In a stroke of luck and determination, Ladybug switched their positions and tried to tickle him.

No laughter, just an amused smirk from the stupid dork below her.

"Well well, Miladybug, if you wanted to take charge you could've just asked." She blushed and whacked Chat lightly upside the head, earning a chuckle from the black-clad superhero below her.

"Stupid cat."

286862953697659723659723657923659723659736572639576327956293756

 **When Evil comes, I find a way.**

802650823575962397567923659736597236956257265972365923657236

Chloe teasingly held Marinette's cookie dough high above her from where she stood on the school desk.

"Look at this!" She exclaimed. "You call this cookie dough? Blegh! My personal chefs could do better!" She sneered. Marinette glared, and then smirked. She back-flipped twice, charged toward Chloe and used one of the random chairs in the classroom to launch herself towards the blonde, twisting in the air to snatch the bag from her, and then land on the floor behind Chloe.

"You should know better, Chloe." Marinette said, holding the cookie dough up. "When evil comes, I find a way to put them back in their place. And if you wanted some, you can just go to my parent's bakery and order it like everyone else." And then she walked out of the room with a satisfied look on her face.

9237657365723657325235623923659732675956765723659732

 **To use my force, and save the day.**

824659286597365732657936793657965792697562379657923652

"Ugh, I can't…" Mme. Bustier groaned, quickly placing the heavy box on the floor.

"Is everything alright Mme. Bustier?" Marinette asked, having been walking by the teacher.

"Oh, it's nothing, this box is just really heavy." Mme. Bustier leaned down to pick it up again, but Marinette beat her to it.

"Here, allow me." And then, with ease, Marinette picked the box full of school textbooks up with absolute ease.

"What…?"

"You should know by now, Mme. Bustier, that I have to use my force in the bakery." She winked. "Might as well use it to save someone's day everyday, right?" Mme. Bustier smiled.

"I'll have to tell Kim he's been replaced."

2846593659726375792657395627935692365972365976239756723965973265


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: Reviews!

 **C101 (Guest): Yup. XD**

 **MiaouMiaouKitty (Guest): Why, thank you!**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

2846593659726375792657395627935692365972365976239756723965973265

 **Oh, oh, oh! Life's got me spinnin' round.**

2976597635723956793265972365793267365972365792935697356972

Ladybug groaned. Chat Noir approached her, unaware of her state of distress.

"Why hello milady, what a _purr_ fect night _fur paw_ trol, don't you think?"

"Not now, Chat." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I feel like life's got me spinning round." She admitted. "One minute I go to do something, and then I'm told that I don't have to, and then an akuma comes around, and then everyone changes their mind about it and I have to go through the consequences because we were all indecisive the first time." She sighed. "I hate to admit it at the moment, but right now your the only sane thing in my life." Chat smirked.

"Milady, does that mean that I'm at the center of-"

"That doesn't give you permission to flirt."

02697563657326975679235692365972365973629763297562736

 **Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground.**

769807938034785920890484059750496570349677783

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that." She said, having previously been listening to one of Chat Noir's stories about how, if he tried, he could literally catch just about anything that fell.

"Oh really?" Chat Noir raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know? You've never seen me in action."

"My feet are off the ground more often than not, Chat." She said. "Most clumsy person in the world, right here." She sat back down and began to work on her homework. "If you could literally catch anything that falls, you would have caught me _several_ times now."

" _That_ would be because I don't want to out my identity to you, princess." He replied. "But if you insist…"

"Chat Noir, what are you- eeik!" Chat Noir grabbed her chair and spun her around. Being as clumsy as she was, she fell off of the chair after a few rotations, but strong arms caught her instead, and she found herself staring into satisfied and amused cat-like eyes.

"You were saying?"

"That doesn't count."

"Sure it does. You fell."

"You did it on purpose."

"I won't deny that."

253657923697526573569236579325623523659726723659723659732567926

 **And when the sun goes down, that's when I become~!**

239657236579329657236597263975632765792365793657923695735365792

"Girl, you gotta get more sleep!" Alya exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm doing fine!" Marinette exclaimed. "Just need another coffee in…" She looked at her non-existent watch. "Whenever break is!"

"Girl, are you a vampire or something?" Alya asked with a laugh. Marinette's caffeine-induced brain took the information and she smirked.

"You see, Alya." She said in her best british accent. "I am not like normal humans, and when the sun goes down, that's when I become the vampire queen!" She struck a dramatic pose. "I feed on the blood of Caffeine shops and Plague Paris with an iron fist!" She started giggling, her act falling away as she fell on the floor to do so. Alya soon joined her, ignoring the many stares that they got.

9236597367526597236597235236597235236597265976239756792365


	4. Chapter 4

Candy: Reviews!

Shandy: Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to start the author's not off!

Candy: *sticks tongue out at Shandy*

 **Alexandra Elf: Yes, Marinette and her Coffee addiction.**

 **C101 (Guest): I don't know. I don't know.**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

9236597367526597236597235236597235236597265976239756792365

 **It's Ladybug, Jumping above!**

9723659736526359236579263579239562365792336

Ladybug had just launched herself towards the Agreste mansion- she had been visiting Adrien there for awhile, just to check up on him since so many fangirls tended to get akumatized and go after him. (Honestly, she hadn't been targeted all that much and Chat would still come to check up on her, so she figured that it was okay for her to do this).

"Ohmygosh!" She heard a familiar squeal, and turned to see Alya holder her phone up, filming her. "Hello peeps, Alya here on a late night stroll, and look! It's ladybug, jumping across the rooftops on patrol! Hey! Ladybug!"

Panicked a bit, Ladybug saluted and used her yoyo to swing away from the determined reporter.

Visiting Adrien would have to wait.

97265973236579326326579235697236597236572637956279365792365792365976

 **The power is on, when things go wrong!**

2976572637569723659723695763765972365972365796379569672365

"Oh, come on!" Marinette exclaimed. "Another power shortage?"

"At least the power is on when things go wrong." Tikki pointed out. "Maybe Ladybug should go and check things out."

"Your right, Tikki. Spots on!"

When Ladybug had finished looking around, she learned that some dumb kids had caused the outage, and that she couldn't do anything, so she was forced to return home. She climbed up the stairs to her dark bedroom, and once she closed the trap door behind her hands reached out and grabbed her.

"Boo!"

"Chat Noir, you better have a good reason for doing that!

982365736957325236795673926579236795235672365976297532653

 **It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!**

2796597235623759235693679526973659763795232935632697

"Ladybug, did this alley cat ever tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life?"

"Several times, Chaton." She said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"It's a little weird." He admitted. "Some people at school are like 'Oh, it's Ladybug, the lucky charm!' and when I asked why, they just shrugged their shoulders and said that it just made sense to them." He leaned in flirtatiously. "So are you _my_ lucky charm, milady?"

"Maybe." She said, hitting his bell. "Come on, Chat. We have patrol."

"If you're my lucky charm, I better stick by you-"

"Down, kitty."

"But this unlucky cat needs all the luck he can get!"

"If you keep that up you won't be getting any from me!"

28659726756239765792637567923657929365792365792639756279365

 **The magic is on, always so strong!**

236597353265972367956327965957936579623796597263652376

"Have you ever wondered just how our weapons work?"

"Huh?" Ladybug blinked, looking over at Chat Noir curiously.

"Like, how they act like phones and weapons. Extend and purify and stuff like that."

"Tikki said it had something to do with the extra magic within us. Not only does she have some extra magic, but we had untouched magic within us before we were chosen. Instead of power, the magic is on."

"And it's always so strong." He smirked, leaning in close to her face. "Just like the connection between us, My lady."

"Chat?"

"Yes?" Ladybug suddenly lurched toward him, the two of them tumbling across the rooftop until she pinned him down on the ground.

"Pinned ya."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't even ready that time!"

"Keep on whining and you'll never get better."

92365973659273659236756397695265762973657236596237569263


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Alright- who's ready for the next verse?

Candy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: I'll let you use your imagination.**

 **Grapefruit101: I will!**

 **C101 (Guest): Yup!**

Shandy: Enjoy!

92365973659273659236756397695265762973657236596237569263

 **They look at me, and think I'm cool.**

2937659723259236597236579325365792365239569372657923659

"You should've seen it, Marinette!" Alya laughed. "He was such a dork! I can't see how anyone can think of him as cool!" Marinette giggled a bit, rolling her eyes.

"Who's a dork?" Adrien asked, curious.

"Chat Noir." Alya replied seriously, and Adrien gagged a bit, but that last part went unnoticed.

"But-But he's so cool!" Adrien exclaimed. "Not as cool as Ladybug, but he's still cool!"

"You should've been there when we did Evillustrator." Marinette told Alya. "He was all flirty and such a dork."

"Wh-What?" Adrien asked. "He was?" Marinette squealed a bit and blushed, not meaning to say that out loud.

But now she had to prove her point.

So, she walked toward Adrien in a very Chat-like way until Adrien backed into the wall. She placed her left hand by his head.

"Woah, I thought I was gonna have to save you from that girl's claws." She seemed to quote with a small purr. "Since Ladybug's gonna be on a secret mission, _you_ can be my little lady." She winked, getting a small jolt of satisfaction when his face grew red. But she was going to die of a heart attack just doing it, so she pulled back, still looking at him. Her body was to the side, hands on her hips flirtatiously. "Just get that pen off of him, little lady, I'll handle the rest." She saluted with a wink and then burst into giggles.

"W-W- He was really like that?" Adrien asked, still gaining his bearings again. Alya was laughing harder than she had been.

"Th-They look at me a-and think I'm cool." Alya said through her laughter. "Is what his demeanor screams, but he's such a dork that there's no way that that's possible for anyone but his die-hard fans."

"B-But he's still cool, right?"

"Sure." Marinette shrugged, still giggling. "But he's still a dork."

He could take that.

79236597365923759236597236562735697236597326795627293

 **I'm Chat Noir, and at night I rule.**

763597325692365972365792365792365962397563256792365732659

"Just think about it." Chat Noir shifted on her chaise, Marinette ignoring him as she continued to work. "I'm Chat Noir, I can see in the dark, and I patrol almost every night. So, I'm the king of the night!"

"Oh?" Marinette asked, an eyebrow quirking up. "And just what do you do?"

"Well, at night I rule, obviously." Chat Noir said. "I make sure that my people who sleep can keep that sleep and don't have to worry about burglars."

"I've never heard of a cat king, only a cat burglar."

"Princess, you wound me!" Chat Noir placed a hand on his chest dramatically, leaning back.

"Just admit it, you only want the food that we have here."

"Ah, yes, the most delicious foods in all the kingdom of Paris!" Chat Noir sighed.

"You dork."

"You love me."

"No more croissants for you."

"Hey!"

9236593765972365763279562365972365972362735697235679236597236

 **My ring is charged, with energy.**

26359762397567923652736572365732679567923657926375632657

"Hey, milady!" Ladybug rolled her eyes and turned around, prepared to face the onslaught of puns, only to look shocked to see Chat Noir with two balloons sticking to his hair, which looked wilder than before.

"What the-"

"My ring is charged with energy, milady." He said with a smirk, walking towards her. "Surely you can't deny the attraction between us?"

"Chat, what are you planning-" Chat Noir shot her a toothy grin and, before she finished her sentence, touched her hand. She shrieked, jumping a good half her height as she was shocked by all of the static electricity that was coming off of him. He laughed, instantly turning to run away as the balloons fell from his hair.

"You stupid cat! Get back here!"

8627536759326572395623965972365962397569723659326579236597236

 **My claws are out, just watch and see.**

9236597635792956792635972637956279567923657923657923956792365

"Chat…?" Marinette looked extremely wary. Chat Noir jumped, turning to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing princess!" Marinette raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her hip. She _so_ didn't believe him.

"Oh?"

"It's just…" He looked down at his hands. "My claws are out."

"Aren't they always?"

"Just… watch, and see, okay?" He held his hand out to her. Chat Noir had actually, somehow, managed to retract his nails. Marinette was confused until the claws came out again, and green nail polish- _her_ green nail polish- on his nails. Chat Noir's tail twitched behind him.

"Chat?"

"Yes?"

"I'd suggest you run."

2973659732659732567923562793657923659723657395697236579236956


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Reviews!

 **Alexandra Elf: I feel you.**

Candy: Enjoy!

2973659732659732567923562793657923659723657395697236579236956

 **Oh oh oh, oh no you'll never know.**

2659723657962397567923659723659726357962379567923657923657926

Adrien mentally snickered to himself, a hand going through his lady's hair as she slept on his lap.

He had always said that she would fall for him one day, but he never expected that she would fall for his _civilian_ self.

When she found out, he had no doubt that she would string him upside down and skin him, but he didn't care. It was all too amusing to him.

This time he couldn't stop the chuckle from coming out.

"What's so funny?" Ladybug asked, a bit sleepily.

"You'll never know, Ladybug." He replied softly. "You would have to be there to understand."

"... Alright."

Adrien smirked.

At least, when she did skin him, he could say that he told her so.

29365972365972369523536579362793657923657962395927365972365792

 **Oh oh oh, my force will only grow.**

2830758926359726973567923659723659732697567293657926379569237592

"Dude, you've got to stop growing! You're making the rest of us look like dwarfs!" Nino complained, looking up at Adrien. Over the summer, Adrien had grown a good half-a-head taller, and he was _still growing_. Nino, on the other hand, had only grown four inches.

Adrien chuckled. "Sorry Nino. You've seen my Father- you knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah yeah, keep on rubbing it in our faces." Nino rolled his eyes. "If you continue, you're gonna be as tall as Kim!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude." Nino shook his head, not able to comprehend anything.

"Hey, at least we know my force will only grow."

"Duuuude stop."

293659236527365976237596597236592723657923623975235692635973296

 **And when the moon is out, that's when she becomes~!**

8236592365973269567923659732659732679593265793269756397265

-CONTINUATION OF "And when the sun goes down, that's when I become~!"-

Adrien stifled his laughter, having overheard the conversation between Alya and Marinette.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. Adrien just looked at the two girls and walked over.

"A Vampire Queen of Coffee, huh?" He asked the two laughing girls on the floor. Alya only began to laugh harder, while Marinette stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes and a red face. Adrien offered her his hand. "May I put in a petition for some nice hunting grounds, your highness? I'm afraid this fellow vampire needs some coffee desperately." He smiled kindly, waiting for her to respond.

Marinette blinked, and then grabbed his hand, allowing him to help her up. She seemed to search his eyes for a moment before nodding, her face becoming redder. "Y-Yeah! Hunting grounds coffee for! I-I mean, for coffee! I-I can go and sh-show you, if you mind- I mean don't mind! O-Of course, I-I don't care if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to, Marinette!" Adrien said happily. "How about we go there during lunch?"

"O-O-Okay!" Marinette said happily.

Alya rolled her eyes. "I think we found the Vampire Queen's King."

"What was that, Alya?" Nino asked, walking over and offering to help her up. She accepted the help, shaking her head.

"Nothing important, Nino."

2398659736597623975673269567236597623975629376597326972659739263


End file.
